


engineer and architect au!

by permedbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Shameless Smut, Soft Byun Baekhyun, Soft Park Chanyeol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permedbbh/pseuds/permedbbh
Summary: saksi ang boarding house ni baekhyun byun sa isang matamis at mainit na after date session nila ni chanyeol park.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 23





	engineer and architect au!

**Author's Note:**

> hindi perfect pero gusto ko lang magparating ng konting spice sa love story nila in this au. bear with me please :( hahahahaha. super shameless! hahahaha.

hindi ito ang first time ni baekhyun. and it definitely wasn’t chanyeol’s, too. pero, iba pa rin talaga ang pakiramdam kapag ginawa iyon ng dalawang taong mahal ang isa’t isa. 

before baekhyun knew it, chanyeol had pushed him to the edge of his bed while still kissing him. gumala na rin ang mga kamay niya at nahubad niya na ang hoodie nito. chanyeol was still wearing a sando, but he could already feel the muscles underneath. when his fingers brushed his abs and nipples, he felt chanyeol gasp in his mouth.

natawa siya. he knew he was red all over now. he was half shy, and half turned on. “sorry..”

“you look so beautiful, mahal. stop being more adorable, please.” chanyeol’s pleas just sent shivers down baekhyun’s spine.

their lips found each other again. by this time, wala nang suot na pantaas si baekhyun at tanging boxers na lang rin ang pambaba niya. the taller gently pushed him to lay on the bed.

his hands played on chanyeol’s blonde locks. and when he felt his hot, wet lips on his nipples, baekhyun couldn’t help but to arch his back, and let out a groan. “b-baby..”

“stop me now if you’re not sure, baekhyun.” his cock twitched when he heared chanyeol’s hoarse voice, and the way the man said his name.

umangat ito at tiningnan siya, his eyes mirroring his own, brimming with uncontrollable desire.

hinila niya ito paangat, and kissed him briefly. hinubad niya mula rito ang suot na sando at napasinghap nang makita kung gaano kaganda ang katawan nito. he looked at his lover’s eyes again. “i’m sure, chanyeol..”

baekhyun’s body was soon covered with love kisses, reddish ones against his milky skin. their moans the only music which they swayed to.

pareho na silang walang saplot nang mga oras na iyon, at nararamdaman na ni baekhyun ang mga daliri ni chanyeol sa butas niya.

kinapa niya ang tube ng lubricant sa drawer ng bedside table niya at inabot iyon rito. “w-wala akong condom..”

“don’t you wanna do it pag wala?”

namula si baekhyun. parang tanga actually, dahil ngayon niya lang naranasan na makipagdaldalan in the middle of making out! “o-okay lang..”

ngumisi si chanyeol. “you look gorgeous when you blush, mahal ko..”

the taller lead him. he laid on his stomach while the taller was coating his fingers with enough lube and when baekhyun felt it, napahawak siya ng mahigpit sa bedsheet. he let out a delicious moan. 

“shit, b. you’re tight..”

ngayon na lang na naman makikipagsex si baekhyun, no wonder he had to be prepared well. 

ang kanina’y isang daliri lang na labas pasok sa kanya, ay unti unting dinagdagan ni chanyeol. baekhyun was delirious.

“fuck, baek..”

napapaangat siya sa pwet niya sa sarap habang sinasalubong ang bawat pagpasok ng mga daliri ni chanyeol, and when he clenched around him, that was chanyeol’s signal to take over.

napaungol at napapikit ng mas mariin si baekhyun nang mapalitan ng mas malaki at mas mahaba ang mga daliri ng lalaki sa butas niya. chanyeol did the same, and cursed under his breath. 

naramdaman niya ang pagyakap sa kanya nito from the back, his face on the crook of his neck. napayuko siya and whispered. “tell me something, b. tell me to move because i just want to stay like this forever..”

nag-init ang pakiramdam ni baekhyun. his heart was swelling with an unexplainable feeling. his eyes wanted to tear up. “i love you, chanyeol.”

then he moved his ass to take all of chanyeol’s dick, throbbing deliciously inside him. napasinghap ang binata. 

when they both adjusted, gumalaw na si chanyeol at hindi na alam ni baekhyun kung saan hahawak at anong klaseng ingay ang ginagawa niya lalo na nang laruin ng lalaki ang mga utong niyo habang bumabayo ito. 

“fuck, fuck.. ch-chanyeol.. ahh..”

“baekhyun.. i’m near..” the taller was breathless. pinipigilan ni baekhyun ang magclench dahil alam niyang lalabasan na rin siya. he wanted to do it with him, together.

nang bigla ay hugutin ni chanyeol ang tite niya sa loob at flinip siya nito. nagulat siya, but then his body twitched again when he put back his member inside him.

“you’re so hot, baby.. cum with me, please..”

at hindi na nga napigilan ni baekhyun ang pagclench, sabay ng mabilis ring pagkilos ng kamay niya sa sariling tite. their rhythm was messy now but he could dance to it for the rest of his life.

in a matter of seconds, he spilled his seed on his bare stomach; chanyeol, inside him. napapikit si baekhyun sa sensasyong naramdaman, at nang hugutin na ni chanyeol ay agad siyang bumangon para isubo ito. “f-fuck, baby!” chanyeol cursed. he was kneeling while baekhyun was lying on his stomach, blowing him.

he did all in his might to make the man cum again, and he succeeded. umangat muna siya at tiningnan ito sa mga mata bago lumunok. nanlaki ang mga mata ni chanyeol. “you should’ve spit that out, baekhyun!”

ngumisi siya, licking the sides of his lips before torridly kissing chanyeol. his tongue slid lovingly on the man’s mouth, at naramdaman niyang nanginginig ito mula sa dalawang magkasunod na orgasm. he playfully smiled in the middle of their making out, bago yumakap dito.

“ang bango mo, mahal. let’s stay like this for awhile, hmm? then, ligo na later.”

hindi mawala ang ngiti sa mga labi ni baekhyun. tumango siya. hinigpitan naman ni chanyeol ang yakap sa kanya. “i love you..”

“i love you, mr. park.”


End file.
